1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for providing a call-processing service in a Global System for Mobile Communications/General Packet Radio Service (GSM/GPRS) mobile terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing a call-processing service when a Circuit Service (CS) call-processing signal is received while the GSM/GPRS mobile terminal provides a Packet Service (PS).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication system provides a service that provides voice and data packets through a wireless network. With the increasing popularity of a mobile terminal, it is imperative for the mobile communication system to have a network architecture in which the voice and data packets can be further effectively transmitted. In particular, the provision of various services results in a large data size. To cope with this trend, a GPRS network has been developed which is enhanced from an existing packet-switched GSM network. Users may subscribe a packet data service (e.g., GPRS) mainly for the purpose of using conventional basic Internet applications such as a file transfer through a wireless Personal Computer (PC), an e-mail communication and an Internet exploration through the World Wide Web (WWW).
The mobile terminal may simultaneously provide either or both of a CS and a PS. However, the conventional GSM/GPRS mobile terminal cannot simultaneously provide both the CS and the PS, and thus cannot detect the reception of a CS call-processing signal while the PS is provided.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method in which the CS call-processing signal can be detected while the PS is provided when the aforementioned GSM/GPRS mobile terminal is used.